Teaching the Generations
by Ellie-Jean
Summary: In a battle against the reformed Sith, Luke Skywalker is worried about his family. One member needs guidence more than any other...she needs someone who will understand the trouble with her last name
1. Chapter 1

On a dark, cold and long abandoned world, the rain poured into the jungle and the lesser creatures tried to cover themselves. Their primitive minds could comprehend the rain but could not comprehend the spaceship landing on their soil, crushing many trees; it was another predator to them.

Aaris Three was a strange and unimportant world, covered in jungle and constantly raining. This brings the strange question as to why Luke Skywalker: Grand Master of the reformed Jedi Order was there. The answer was a simple one...

He was looking for someone.

He had been chasing this woman for the last year, she knew he was looking for her and she had decided to run. From planet to planet, the chase had continued and now it had finally come to an end. Luke was about to meet the former Jedi.

For a man of eighty four he did not look it. His hair may be slightly gray and his face hard with wrinkles and scars, he still didn't look too bad. If he wasn't a Jedi, many would assume he had the money to pay for his looks. But the one he was chasing was older, and from what Holo-images he had seen of her...quite frankly SHE looked better.

This war had caused Luke to recruit new members to the Jedi Order in record numbers, but the one who he was searching for was not a new member...

She was an old Member...she was a Jedi before he was even born.

Back when he was young, this planet was under control of the empire and yet no one lived here. Now the republic is fully reformed, there is no need for this place.

So why would the former Jedi land here?

"It's a good place to hide?" the question was directed towards her, after all she was nearby, after all she was testing him, after all they both were on the same side.

"It's a good place to fight, Master Jedi" Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. The legends said she enjoyed a good battle, he grabbed the tie of his cloak and with one swift move the black cloth was on the ground.

"State your name" An order? Well they say _respect your elders_

"My name is Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, destroyer of the Death Stars and defeater of the Empires." Pride was not a good thing for a Jedi, especially for the Grand Master, now he thought of it.

"Yoda would scold you, Master Skywalker; he would never show or feel such pride" and boy she was right...but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun...he was most looking forward to the next part.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker, your Master during the Clone Wars...And I am here for your help and guidance." There was silence after that, not a sound was heard, not even the sound of nature.

"Your turn"

And from the tall, green trees, she leapt down, her brown cloak falling onto a low branch gracefully as her feet landed on the wet mud below her.

It was night and it was raining, he could only see her shape, but he could tell she was small in height and width. With the push of a button, and then another, a yellow and a green Lightsaber were activated.

Orange skinned with blue eyes and a very long Akul-tooth headdress with a few jewels decorated around it. Her red attire was similar to other Togruta –Jedi he had seen.

She did look very young. For someone who he believed to be sixteen years older give or take...she looked great...maybe mid thirties

He believed the next emotion was called Envy...

Seeing her yellow Shoto blade made Luke realise what form she was in the mood for.

Jar'Kai the lightsaber form in which two blades were used.

With the push of two buttons he activated his Green saber and his shorter red Shoto.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, once Padawan to your Father during the Clone Wars. One of the few to not perish during the Great Jedi-Purge...I am simply a survivor"

The two of them stood in the rain, waiting for something to be said

"A red lightsaber...the colour of the sith"  
"A colour of a saber crystal created by my will rather than the natural will of the force, nothing more"

He noticed her back hand grip, he grinned..."This is going to be interesting"

Ahsoka began to wave her lightsabers around in mocking fashion  
"So before we have our fun...what do you want?"

"There is a war in our Galaxy...a war against the Sith. I have lost many Soldiers, both Jedi and Non-Jedi. I'm looking for teachers, but I want you to teach someone that I believe you could truly help and inspire and more importantly, someone you will understand"

"If you win I'll help. If I win I'll help"  
"Then what's your point for fighting?"  
"To see where I stand"

And with that...The once Padawan, never Knight leapt into the air to begin battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka Tano had been running for a very long time, eighty four galactic years to be precise. **

**Even when the Jedi Order had reformed and her exile was over, she still chose to run. **

**What was the reason? Well some may find it simple; she had no reason to return home. **

**Everything she knew was lost; nearly everyone she knew during her early life was dead. **

**Every journey she has been through since she started running, since her exile, every story has been about surviving...**

**She often wonders how she is still alive...**

_A blaster shot hit her ribs when Rex aimed and fired...she then simply woke up _

**And that is why she now enjoyed this battle, nothing worth dying over, just a test to see how good she was... **

**And boy she was amazing. **

_Running from Troupers on Naboo, the queen dead, no one else will help them, Jedi dying over and over aging...need to get off the planet. _

**She found the situation ironic "Fighting a Skywalker" at least she could relax. The last time she crossed blades with a Skywalker she nearly died. **

_I know who you are, it took a while to work it out...But I know...Master _

**She looked into the heart of the one she was fighting; Luke Skywalker had so much pain in his life, yet so much love. He was amazing **

**She had heard of resent rumours of the Dark side evolving, the Sith changing...terrible things happening**

_Obi-Wan, What will happen to Luke and Leia? Will they be Jedi? _

**When she thought about it, she had known her opponent all his life...he just didn't know her**

**She wishes he did though. **

**But her thoughts should be on fighting...it was time to end the battle **

**Her tactic in lightsaber combat was simple "Keep moving to wear the opponent down" **

**And that has not been working...**

**So with one swift move she vanishes **

**And knocks the Grand Master to the ground **

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you Master...But now there is someone who I can _

**Luke hits the wet ground beneath him, it had been a long time since someone had beaten him in a duel. **

**He was here for a reason, he needed Tano, and he needed someone who knew how to fight because after all...he had lost so many already. **

**And losing Han and Leia had been the final straw. **

**He would find a way to fight and destroy the Sith.**

**And Ahsoka Tano had proved her worth.**

"**So...young Skywalker" It has been a long time since someone called him that "You request my expertise...don't you know I never reached Knight?"  
A warm smile reached Luke's lips "From what I've seen, you're better than most Masters" **

**And that statement was true, despite not being fully trained, she was fantastic, she had taught herself all she needed to know when the empire started hunting her. **

"**So after all these years am I finally granted the rank of Knight? Funny isn't it? The only Knight in the History of the order to take so long to pass" **

**Luke clipped his lightsabers to his belt and pointed to his ship, as they started to walk he used the Force to move both cloaks towards him and handed Ahsoka's her brown one.**

"**How about the first Jedi in history to skip Knighthood and go from Padawan to Master?" **

"**About time, I've been overdue a promotion" **

**They both laughed and walked towards the ship until Ahsoka stopped and took a good look at what she was going to travel in.**

"**The Falcon?"  
"You know it?"  
"I travelled in it once during the Clone War, Anakin had blown his up so the Republic group gave us a lift home" the fact she spoke of his father blowing up a ship in a casual manner quite frankly frightened him a bit,  
"Republic group? ...The Jedi OWNED THE FALCON?"  
"Yes...what happened to it" **

**Luke did not want to answer that**

"**My friend was a uh...smuggler and um...he won it in a bet"  
"Charming"  
And so the newly appointed Master and the Grand Master walked onto the very old ship and left the rainy world  
**


End file.
